


The Perfect Son's Diary 6

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: The Perfect Son's World [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Attraction, M/M, alpha!Phil, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Barney debut at Jasper's birthday party. But Phil cannot shake his thought away from a certain young blond who happens to be his fiance's younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Son's Diary 6

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry in Phil's diary. Thank you inspiration muses!

_"Relax" Clint says, patting down the sides of my lapels. "You should" he continues "You look like a fetching young Alpha straight out of Mathilde's raunchy novels." He tells me in a slight jest. I cannot phantom whether or not he's telling the truth about the housekeeper but I can't be bothered. Instead, I feel my cheeks warm under his touch. If asked, I will blame it on our newly refurbished fireplace in the entertainment room._

_I laugh. My hands cover his, stilling them from any further movement. "Are you sure you can't come with us?" I ask. Even I knew the answer to that. I received the invitations before I left for New York. Jasper Sitwell, as classmate of mine from boarding school, was having a birthday party tonight. "You know he merely invites me because I'm the Student Council President." I hiss under my breath, wishing that I could shimmy away from this obligation._

_Clint laughs and pats my lapels once more. "Hush or, dare I say, someone will hear you being scandalous!" He says, still laughing. He turns around and sits on the bear-rug, legs folded neatly beneath him. I follow, taking a seat on the ottoman across from him. Unlike me, he is wearing a less-formal suits that looks like it, most likely, has been Charles' old wardrobe. It's a season or two old, with a slim cut waist and stretches over Clint's shoulders like it's too small. I must buy him something better to wear if he is to continue living under this household, even as Charles' younger brother._

_"You know I cannot go." He tells me, looking into the fire. I can sense his sadness even without meeting his eyes. "I wasn't invited. You and, now that you're intended, by extension my brother, were."_

_"It will be boring." I confess. I have grown fond of the openness between us. There is no hiding who I am when I am with Clint. I do not carry false airs or pretences when we are together. It's been a while since I can confide in someone without fearing their disloyalty. I don't have to be the perfect Alpha. I can just be me. He allow myself to relax, balancing my elbows on my knees in a slouch._

_"You bored in a high-society social gathering where you can taste the finest wines and the best meats in all New York while rubbing elbows with you high-class classmates from school? What a shock, Phil!" He says, teasing. He's looking at me again, eyes twinkling with the flames of the encased fire. A smirk painted across his lips like he is daring me to say otherwise._

_I scoff and aim a pillow for his head. He catches it with both hands, laughing._

_"It's the first official function that I'll be attending with Charles." I say when his laughter died down. All the seriousness seep into my voice. "I'm... I'm not ready." He peers up at me, eyes studying my face and I let him. I let him see just how truthful my words are. I am afraid. This party, our appearance together as an intended couple, will cement things in my future that I still am not comfortable facing. When I should be, I was prepared to be intended from the moment I sailed back to America._

_But I did not expect Clint._

_He stands up and I watch as he disappears behind me. My skin prickles because even without seeing, I can feel where he is and how close he stands to my back. I struggle to maintain my slow steady breathing. I am hyper-aware of him, no matter where he is. I look for him when I enter the room. I scent for him even when I know he still cannot be scented. But I am waiting the day when I can know what he truly will smell like._

_The heat of his hands touch my neck, short fingernails scratching against my ears. His hands hold steady against my shoulders and he squeezes. Tensions I was unaware of holding begin to melt as he massages his way down my back until my brain is nothing but a messy puddle. I moan, letting him touch above the fabric, and let the should vibrate down my chest. His hands are strong, wonderful, and talented, easing the strained muscles like clay._

_"Blue looks good on you." He says when he is finished. "It brings out your eyes."_

_"Thanks" I say as he comes into view._

_"So is Barney wearing blue to match you?" his question surprises me._

_"I---I don't know." I say because I honestly have to clue. "What he chooses to wear is completely up to him."_

_Clint laughs, throwing his head back. It's too loud to be polite but then again there's only two of us in the room together. Charles is still in his rooms, preparing for the party. "But what if he wears something outlandish like white or god-forbid mauve!" he stresses the last word like it was the most hideous colour in the world._

_I chuckle. "I'm sure you brother will look dashing in whichever colour he chooses."_

_He opens his mouth but the door opens before he can retort._

_"Such kind words from my kind Alpha" Charles' voice break through the momentary silence. Clint and I turn in unison. Charles is wearing a light blue coloured coat with thin silver pinstripes, slim-cut to accent is small waist, and long lines making him look taller. It's compliments my midnight blue suit to the T. As etiquette dictates, I stand and offer him my hand._

_He takes it and I bow my head to kiss the back of hand. "You look lovely." I compliment._

_Charles touches the back of my neck, fingers drifting to my tie. "Your suit brings out your eyes, Alpha." he says, perfectly polite, with a smile on his lips. "I apologize for my tardiness. Were you waiting long?"_

_"Rome was not built in a day" I reply. "Besides, you'll have to thank your brother.  He was keeping me entertained. I barely noticed the wait. It was well worth it." He blushes under my compliments, ducks his head in submission and bows. "Shall we go?"_

_He nods._

_I turn back one last time. Clint remains seated by the fire, with his upper body twisted in our direction. He says nothing but merely holds up his hand. His shadowed figure is outlined by the flames. I cannot make out his face. He moves his hand in a small wave. I smile back and pull the door closed._

_Ben opens the carriage door for us. I offer Charles my hand, which he takes, and steps into the carriage with his back to the horses. He has left me the front-facing seat in the small two-person carriage. I nod my thanks and take my seat._

_"Thank  you" Charles says, looking at me through his lashes. I watch him, posture of perfect submission.  His hands are folded in front of him, covered is soft cream-coloured gloves. "You've been so sweet to my younger brother." He tells me, with a small half-smile on his lips. "No Alpha has ever done that."_

_"I enjoy his company, as I do yours." I reply, hoping my voice is as earnest as I want it to be. "You are both charming in a different way."_

_Charles smiles, a rare honest-to-god smile, and reaches for my uncovered hands. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asks, kissing the back of my hands one by one. "A good Alpha" he tells me. I have to swallow down the bile that threatens up my throat. A good Alpha would not be thinking of his intended's younger brother's blond hair and kaleidoscope eyes right now._

_We arrive at the party. It's being held at the gardens of the Sitwell estate. It's a generous affair, with the halls of the manor filled with loitering party guests in nearly every nook and cranny of the first floor. On instinct I search the room for a mop blond hair that I know is an impossibility. But my habitual yearning for Clint is already second nature to me. We wave at the doorman, who announces our presence as we enter the main venue, and descend down the stairs._

_Jasper greets us at the landing. His big round glasses still covers, reflecting the candle lights. "Phillip" he greets with the same courtesy he would in school._

_"Jasper" I greet back, warmly. I have never been one to fake friendship. Albeit, we aren't close, I treated Jasper as a friend. Not my closest confidant, but a friend just the same. I take his offered handshake, squeezing in a polite manner. When we move back, I reach to my side where Charles is obediently waiting. I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer. "Let me introduce you to my intended. Charles Bernard Barton."_

_I look down to see Charles smiling respectfully. "Charles, this is a friend from school and our gracious host for tonight's activities, Jasper Sitwell."_

_Jasper offers his hand and kisses the back of Charles'. It's a common gesture towards an Omega. Charles takes it in stride and pull back. He hasn't even removed his gloves yet and I doubt that he will. Entertaining outside has the downside of gustiness._

_"I have not had the pleasure" Jasper says, mid-bow. He turns to me and says "I regret that I was not their during your engagement. I was out of New York."_

_I nod. "It's quite all right. We've been intended only recently. I assure this is your bachelor's ball, is it not?" I say, looking around and seeing all the Omegas in attendance. Only a handful of Alpha's in our class were invited. An Alpha-Ball, this definitely was._

_Jasper laughs and nods. "You've always been keen, haven't you?" He points to the garden. "My parents thought it best to choose for myself. We aren't as noble as you are, Phil. Not as traditional either."_

_His statement is a gut-punch. But I hold my retort. Charles feels the tension in my posture and he responds by melting against my side and submissively brushing his cheek up my shoulders. "Shall we get our seats?" I ask him, leaning close to his ear just to feel his shudder. He nods. A Beta-servant leads us to a round ten-seated table. We share the table with a couple more students from my school._

_For the rest of the night we dine, we talk, and we dance. The anxiety of our first function fading into anxiety of a different kind. Charles is perfect. He talks with wit that could rival my own mothers, polite and respectful, leading the conversation back to me every single time. He doesn't boast. He's gracious with compliments. He's careful of his words. I drift back to the receiving room back at the Coulson Estate and think of Clint._

_I think of how his words could make this conversation more interesting. I think of how he would embarrass himself by saying inappropriate things. I think of how I will smile fondly at him, and nuzzle his cheek, saying that it will be okay. He does not make this event perfect but he will bring an air of spontaneity that I am currently longing for. I am dimly aware of the music changing in the background until the rest of our table-mate are gone, dancing in the distance. I look at Charles but he is quietly watching by my side._

_"Would you like a dance?" I ask, to be proper._

_He nods shyly without saying a word. I think of how Clint's eyes would light up and nod enthusiastically that his hair would shake wildly. I take offer Charles my hand and lead him into the dance floor. It's an old folk dance where couples are lined on either side. The violin starts with the music and we start. We dance in silence, as the music continues in the background. It's soft, gentle, and mellow, just as we are. For once, I cannot help but long for a livelier dance. I am eternally grateful when it ends._

_The next dance is a waltz. Again, I reach for his hand. He looks up, surprised, but then his face transforms into a serene smile. "You're in a good mood" he says, still smiling._

_"I am" I reply, sliding my hand to the small of his back, at respectable height._

_"Our first ball" he breathes, and music begins in the background. I nod, as we turn. "Say, shall we host a ball?"_

_"A ball?"_

_He nods into his smile. "to celebrate. Our... engagement."_

_An engagement ball. Those things were hardly ever done nowadays. It's not explicitly mandated by current customs. A ball, with dancing and food and I can watch Clint dance again. Perhaps, as the host, I shall dance with him too. "A ball sounds lovely."_

_Charles barely holds his squeal. He hushes it back down. "Oh you are too kind, Alpha." he says._

_"Phil" I say. "Please, call me Phil." I stress because Charles' calling me Alpha make my chest tighten. It doesn't feel right. Neither does holding him, despite his impeccable manner and exquisite understanding of the dance--it all feels strange._

_"Phil" he repeats and a blush paints across his cheeks like my name is something erotic. We spin and the world around us seems inconsequential. "Shall we hold it in the manor?"_

_I shake my head. "At the country estate." I say._

_"In the ballroom?"_

_"In the garden."_

_"Oh" he says, eyes sparkling. "I've heard many tales of the Coulson Country Gardens. They say it's like the garden of Eden."_

_I laugh. "Of Katherine, perhaps. Mother loves her garden."_

_"Oh dear Phillip, when shall we hold it?"_

_"How fast can you prepare, Charles?" I ask as a challenge._

_"A month" he replies._

_"A month it is."_

_"But what about the wedding?" the question draws me back and I falter in my steps. Charles is quick to undo the impending damage with a side-step._

_"I simply with for your happiness. Shall you be too busy with the wedding preparations?" In truth, I haven't even thought about our wedding, not since the night we met. More truth, I was avoiding it._

_"Will it please you to have a ball?" he asks, looking up at me with large blue eyes. Eyes that remind me of another Barton brother._

_"If it pleases you, it does me." I say without really meaning it._

_"Thank you" he says, leaning close. "I cannot believe that I am your Omega." his eyes flutter close, and his face leans in. Our lips brush for the first time.  God I am horrible because when I close my eyes, I imagine a blond instead of brown._


End file.
